


A Mother's (Healing) Song

by Sharyrazade



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimension Travel, Gen, Genocide, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Origin Story, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-Canon, Reminiscing, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: In the aftermath of massacre of the Nabateans and her defeat of Nemesis, Seiros, for a number of reasons, finds her revenge to be somehow hollow. During a walk along the edge of the forest, she encounters another old soul whose burdens weigh just as heavily on him.
Relationships: Fierce Deity/Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seteth/Seteth's Wife (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 15





	A Mother's (Healing) Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, Spirit, Hatred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907712) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade). 



> I WANTED to post a generic "thanks to X for noticing this" as the inspiration for said fic to two or three individuals, but...apparently, more than a few people noticed this, which is always gratifying.

Her (human) friends and comrades were celebrating as if it was their last day on earth. Even out on the edge of the woods, her hearing made it obvious. And Seiros did not begrudge them for that in the slightest. Had they not succeeded in felling said bandit and his followers, any day may have very well ended up being such. But then again, many of them actually had homes- families- to go back to. Even well after the fact, the mere memories of home bought back those memories- horrible sights, sounds, that very distinct copper taste of blood- of that terrible day. Guilty as it made her feel, Seiros could not even manage to bring herself to return to Zanado to lay (what remained) of her kin to rest properly.

The man she considered her brother was, in one sense, perhaps even worse off than she- she was not the one worried half to death over a comatose, mortally-wounded daughter after all, literally going to the ends of the earth in his desperate search for something- anything- with which to treat her. Naturally, Seiros felt guilty about even the thought of asking- more like bothering- him for his counsel about her situation.

Still, there were times more often than not where Seiros would comfort herself by taking aimless walks around the edge of the forest- almost as though she were in a trance of sorts. In some sense, she prized said solitude for the time it gave her to reflect. In another sense, she dreaded it- the exact same dread she had of facing the ages without the company of those...like her, so to speak. For all of the triumphs, losses and hardships they had shared to defeat Nemesis and his minions, human lives passed in the blink of an eye for her people.

Then again, perhaps Seiros was not as alone in that regard as she'd feared; reclining against a tree, gazing up at nothing in particular, she'd scarcely noticed the traveler passing her by. "Erm, excuse me, young lady." he spoke. "Might I beg your assistance?"

Seiros turned to find the voice to belong to a rather odd-looking man, neither the massive pack carried on his person nor his garish purple clothing the strangest thing about him. But rather, it was his rounded face with immaculately styled orange hair and eyes which appeared somehow permanently closed. "I am a collector of masks, you see." he explained. "And I am traveling the world in search of extraordinary ones. Have you heard tell of any such masks? Particularly those considered of great import?"

Looking upon the man as though he were somehow disturbed, Seiros closed her eyes briefly. "I apologize, sir." she replied blankly. "I've no knowledge of such masks."

"Hm, that's a bit vexing. But thank you for your help, nonetheless."

Inhaling deeply, the man apparently took his cue from Seiros and her listless gazes, turning in the same general direction. Completely on a whim, he began to hum a very familiar tune to Seiros' ears. It was a bit quicker than how she remembered it, but it was unmistakably-

"Th-that's-" she remarked, genuinely shocked. "Mother's song! How do you know that song?!"

Taking a good look at the woman's features, the man chuckled warmly. "Oho! You must be Sothis' little girl!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasure to finally meet you, Seiros!"

"Y-you knew my mother?"

"But of course! We shared many a spirited discussion about the world, music and humanity in general over the years. I actually relayed the melody to her. Sharper than the finest blade, with a tongue to match! But genuinely kind and understanding at heart."

For the first time in what seemed like years, a smile warmed Seiros' lips. "Yes, that does sound like her."

"Yes, she was proud of and adored all her children- but you, child. Oho, when she spoke of you- how smart, kind, brave, wise and strong her Serios was- I can scarcely recall anyone's eyes lighting up as hers did.

Seiros' smile remained, but nonetheless held a noticeable trace of sadness. "But you must be aware of...what happened...to my people." she replied distractedly.

The man's normally genial expression turned somehow downcast. "Oh, of course." he remarked. "Unforgivable, truly unforgivable an act, that was."

Seiros gave a heavy sigh. "There are times where I feel so...guilty about it. Being unable to protect them- to protect Mother when they needed me most."

The man cupped his chin in his hand. "Well, it is not quite the same situation, but I can certainly empathize with that feeling."

"How so?"

"Well...a long time ago, I had a dear friend. We both served the same mistress in protecting the land from whatever evils would plague it. In fact, the people revered him as a guardian deity of sorts. There was one particular evil- an ancient demon of great and terrible power- that threatened the land many times. My friend...he gave his life in battle to protect the people from this monster- if he was to lose his life, he at least resolved to take the devil with him."

Seiros grimaced. "That...is rather noble of him." she remarked, the sincerity of her sentiment dragged down by her distant tone.

"Yes, it was. Of course, the people were devastated- my lady even more so than they. I...am no great warrior myself, I admit. So, at the very least, I resolved to both my friend and lady alike- that I would do whatever was in my power to protect the world- any world- from that monster."

Heavy and emotional as the conversation was, Seiros could not help but manage a slight smile of admiration. "That is quite noble of you, as well. Protecting the world to the best of your ability, even with differing talents from your friend."

"I feel it's no different than yourself, young Seiros."

With these battered, wounded old hearts having poured out their heaviest burdens and regrets to each other, Seiros was somehow more at ease. Nonetheless, she still had a burning question on her mind. "Was there...any particular reason you taught the song to Mother?" she inquired.

"Ah, of course. My lady actually wrote it." the man informed. "That is no mere song, but a powerful melody that heals souls and dispels wicked magic- out of those to whom she taught it, only my friend and his mother were able to use it properly. I explained as such to Sothis after she heard me humming it."

"Then why...did Mother entrust me with something so important- so powerful?"

"Why? Because she believed in you and knew you'd use it responsibly! To protect the world!"

"Believed...in me?"

"But of course!"

The mysterious man took a few steps up the path. "Just believe in yourself. Believe in your friends. Believe in your love for this world!" he exhorted. "After all, that belief in your friends and love for the world allowed you to best that bandit, no?"

With this, the man took a few more steps before inexplicably vanishing into the ether. Seiros still had a number of questions about the figure- especially why he was so insistent upon referring to her as "young lady" and the like (which would have made him possibly eons old)- but in her heart and soul, she felt the truth his words about his interactions with her mother. And said warmth and direction were very much needed in this dark time in her life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ignis et Sanguis (Idus Majorae)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765995) by [Sharyrazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade)




End file.
